The Chipette Diaries
by SimonxJeanette99
Summary: There is a big concert on in town. Alvin and Brittany are going and Theo's got the flu. What will Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor do? And when Brittany doesn't go, what's the reason? Rated M for lemon scenes
1. Tired and Alone

**The Chipette Diaries**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hey guys. Sorry for not being active for a long while. I almost totally forgot about this account. My Youtube was going nice so I made more videos and I didn't make any stories. But I'm getting back into it. So, this is a new story and it features Simon and the Chipettes. Warning to everyone: This story is rated M for sex scenes/sexual refences, nudity, profanity etc. This is apparent in maybe all the chapters except for this one. So, keep reading if you are mature enough. And I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. They all belong to Ross Bagdarsarian and Bagdarsarian Productions. I'm just a big fan of the Chipmunks and Chipettes**

 **Chipettes POV**

"Today was a very long day" mumbled a tired pink wearing chipette.

"I agree with you Brit" said a purple wearing chipette.

"We are all on the same page. I'm tired too" said a green wearing chipette in a tired voice.

The three Chipettes just got home from school after a sports carnival. They were all tired, especially Eleanor. She took this sports day seriously and did every single sport available. Brittany and Jeanette both had to participate in at least 3 sports and, being how they weren't in the very best shape, were not capable of going 100% for too long.

"I think we all deserve a rest" murmured a very tired Brittany.

"I agree" Jeanette and Eleanor said at the same time.

"Let's go to our rooms and get some sleep. Remember, we got plans for tonight in the city." Brittany said interestingly.

"Brit, I'm really tired, could we just skip it tonight?" Jeanette asked very tired.

"Jeanette, this is the best band in the entire world. I'm not missing this show" Brittany told Jeanette in a rather angry voice.

"Your 18. You can go yourself." Jeanette told Brittany.

"Yeah Brit. We're all adults now. Go enjoy yourself. We'll be fine." Eleanor told Brittany in a nice voice.

"Well, I might take a couple hours to sleep and I'll go out. Are you girls sure?" Brittany asked her sisters.

"Yes Brit, we are." Jeanette said.

Brittany went over and gave of of them a hug and then as soon as the broke apart, they all went up to the bedroom to get some much needed rest.

 **Chipmunks POV**

"Oh my god. Long long day. Especially for me." the blue card chipmunk said as he was laying on the couch.

He and his brother Alvin just came back from the sports carnival. However, one Chipmunk didn't come and that was Theodore. He was very sick and had all the symptoms of the flu so Dave told him to stay home. And that's exactly what he did.

Alvin, though he was a chipmunk and usually get tired easy, he wasn't even tired after today. And he competed in every single sport.

"How do you do it Alvin?" Simon asked his brother, waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean Si?" Alvin asked confused.

"I mean, how are you not tired after competing in every event in today's sports carnival?" Simon restructured his question.

"Well Si, when you have girls cheering you on wherever you go, it invokes a spark in you to keep going. And then after I finish, the girls pick me up on their shoulders and carry me to the next sport. I do get tired. But the time spent on the shoulders gets me rejuvenated and I get to the next sport. And that repeats." Alvin said gloating.

"Why do you get all the girls and I'm left with nothing?" Simon asked almost crying on the couch

"Si, come on. You know one day, that special someone will come out and tell you she loves you" Alvin try to perk up his brother.

Simon looks at Alvin and says, "You really think so Alvin?"

Alvin hugs Simon and whispers, "Of course Si. Every man gets a girl."

Simon hugs back and says, "Thanks Alvin."

"No problem Si. Now if you'd excuse me, I've gotta get ready to go meet Brittany at the "Best band in the world" concert." Alvin stated as he would go out tonight.

"You sure your gonna be ok without me here? Dave's gone out and he's not coming back tonight due to his flight being cancelled and Theodore still has a horrible case of the flu." Alvin almost shouted down the stairs to Simon.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm gonna be fine." Simon shouted back to his brother.

Alvin went into his room to get a good set of clothes on for a rock concert and Simon stayed laying on the couch.

Well guys, here's the first chapter. I know, I know, nothing too much yet. But we're gonna get there next chapter or the chapter after. I promise you guys. Comment what you think will happen. Are Brittany and Alvin gonna hook up? What are Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor gonna do? Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment saying if you liked the story and if you want me to maybe make a new story after this. And well, peace.


	2. Time to Rock and Roll

**The Chipette Diaries**

 **Chapter 2: Time to Rock and Roll**

 **Hey guys. Here is Chapter 2. This chapter is where we start to build up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. Or Dave or Ms Miller. All these characters belong to Ross Bagdarsarian and Bagdarsarian Productions**

 **2 Hours Later**

Brittany's phone rings and her alarm goes off at 5pm. She was planning to leave by 7pm so she could be in the city and get a good spot for the show at 8:30pm.

Brittany got up and turned off the alarm on her phone.

"Ok, time to wash up and get clothes on ready to see the band." Brittany said with a smile on her face.

Her sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor, were still sound asleep. Brittany jumped off her bed and slowly made her way to the door. She opened the door ever so slightly and closed it again. Her sisters didn't awaken and Brittany went off to the bathroom for a shower.

"Ok, time to relax myself." Brit said in a short tone of voice.

She turned on the shower and found the perfect mix of hot and cold water to shower herself.

"Ahh perfect." Brittany said as she stepped into the shower.

After 10 minutes in the shower, washing all of her light brown fur from her hair to her toes and everywhere in-between, she goes back to her room to get dark clothes on for the rock concert. After another 40 minutes of trying to find the best looking black shirt, she settled on putting on a Chipette sized dark shirt with a darker pink logo with her name in cursive letters on her chest. And for her bottoms, she chose a dark pink skirt going down to her knees and black leggings. And for shoes, she chose black lace-on shoes.

"Oh shit I only have 30 minutes. Maybe I should go eat something before I go out." Brittany told herself.

Eleanor wasn't up so she couldn't cook and Ms Miller was gone with Dave. She made herself a bowl of cereal and ate all of it in 10 minutes. She still had 20 minutes so she went back upstairs and went to go do her hair.

However, while she was going past her room, she heard a few moans coming from the room.

 _"_ _Nah, it ain't anything"_ Brittany told herself as the moans went away.

Brittany went to get a final touch of mascara on and comb her hair when again she heard moaning in 2 sets.

 _"_ _Ok now I think something is going on."_ Brittany thought.

She went back towards her room and the moans started to get louder. And louder. AND LOUDER.

 _"_ _There's only one thing that can make them be moaning that loud."_ Brittany thought dirty.

Sure enough, she squeaked the door open and closed the door. The night lights were on in each of her sisters beds. First, she went to the left where Jeanette slept. Only, she wasn't sleeping. Brittany could tell she was awake and then Brittany looked down her to see that she was completely naked with two fingers in her pussy with a vibrator in her tail hole. She then glanced over at Eleanor who did it in the exact opposite way. She had a vibrator in her pussy and two fingers down her ass. As soon as she came in, Brittany went back into the bathroom, closing the door quick but stopping Jeanette and Eleanor and making them look up and at each other.

 **Normal POV (in the bedroom)**

"Was that Brittany?" Jeanette asked Eleanor.

"I believe it was." Eleanor told Jeanette.

"So, you masterbate huh Ellie?" Jeanette asked Eleanor seductively.

"I do. It looks like you do too." Eleanor said to Jeanette seductively.

"Oh yeah. I was really enjoying myself. I was really close to cumming all over my bed" Jeanette told Eleanor.

"I was feeling so much tension too Jeanette." Eleanor told Jeanette.

"Ele, I never told you this but I dream of you, Brittany and Simon all the time while doing this" Jeanette told Eleanor kind of blushing.

"Jean, I think the exact same." Eleanor told Jeanette blushing really hard.

Jeanette blushed when Eleanor told me that and my instincts took over me and I popped the question to Ellie. "Ellie, do you wanna make me cum?"

Eleanor blushed 10 different shades of red when Jeanette asked her and she told her, "I'd be absolute delighted to make you cum."

With that, they got closer.

 **Well guys, there is Chapter Two. I am just making this in my head. But i think it's turning out really well. But what'll happen next chapter? What are Jeanette and Eleanor going to do with each other? What is Brittany up to? How does Simon tap into all this? I hope you guys enjoy. Next chapter soon. Leave a comment if you liked it. And peace**


	3. Time to call Simon

**The Chipette Diaries**

 **Chapter 3: Time to call Simon**

 **Hello guys. Chapter 3 is here. As said last chapter, I was basing this off of anything that comes to my mind. So, this might take a little course of change but I hope you guys enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. They all belong to Ross Bagdarsarian and Bagdarsarian Productions.**

 **Jeanette and Eleanor's POV**

"Ele, I don't know if I can do this without Simon. I want you to help me with him." Jeanette almost begged Eleanor.

Eleanor gave her sister a quick kiss on the lips and gave Jeanette a proposition.

"Jean, how about this? I'll go ask Brittany if she wants a 4 way with. You can call him over for a late night study session only it won't be a study session, it'll be a sexy session." Eleanor said to Jeanette in a sexy proposition.

"Great idea Eleanor. Thank you for helping me." Jeanette said as she hugged her sister.

"How about we get our clothes back on and give him the full show when he gets here?" Jeanette asked, starting to play games with Eleanor.

Eleanor giggled and said to Jeanette, "Interesting. I was thinking the exact same."

"Let's go get Brittany." Jeanette said in a sexy voice.

"We don't know where she is Jean. I'll check upstairs. You check downstairs." Eleanor told Jeanette.

"Ok." Jeanette told Eleanor.

They both left and went to go look for their big sister.

 **Brittany's POV**

Brittany ran downstairs into the bathroom. She tried to forget the thought that went through her mind of her two sisters masterbating. Suddenly, she regained her thoughts and noticed something had followed her on the floor. It looked like something dripped. She thought it was just her sweating from her running but then she noticed that there was a little puddle of it between her legs on the floor. She then realised that this wasn't sweat. It was her juices flowing out of her vagina.

"Oh my God. Was I that hot?" she almost screamed to herself.

Then she felt really hot under her shirt and between her legs.

"No, I can't be doing this now. I've got a concert and I got to leave in 10 minutes." Brittany told herself over and over again.

Brittany them got really hot under her clothes and moaned as her hand went down underneath her shirt and panties.

"Oh Siiiimmmooonnn. Yes. Love me like that." she whispered to herself.

"Ok, conclusion made. I'm not going to the concert. I'm staying right here and giving myself hard treatment." Brittany said out loud, enough to tell Jeanette where she was.

 **Normal POV**

Jeanette got to the bathroom to notice that the door was cracked open a tiny bit. Jeanette got closer and heard moans coming from inside the bathroom. She got up to the door and took a gander inside. What was inside made her start to drip again. She saw Brittany, completely naked, sticking her fingers down her vagina, thrusting them in and out as she moaned louder and louder.

"Oh my God. She's so beautiful." Jeanette whispered to herself.

Jeanette started to stick her hand down her panties again and remembered she was saving it for Simon. Jeanette kept watching her big sister probe her fingers to the very depths of her vagina.

 **Brittany's POV**

"Ohhhhh Simon. Yes. Oh I love you so much." Brittany moaned to herself as her fingers pleasured her.

Brittany was in pure bliss and knew her orgasm was not too far away. She went deeper and deeper until her four fingers were all stuffed inside her vagina.

*Oh shit. Oh my God." Brittany almost screamed as she arched her back making the fingers go deeper.

*Oh my God. I'm gonna…. I'm gonnnaaa….." She screamed as she was about to climax.

With one last thrust of her fingers, she shot out a massive amount of her white, sticky squirt. She shot out a few more times before looking forward to see that she shot outside the door where it was open. She saw Jeanette's head poking out.

 **Jeanette's POV**

"How long have you been there Jeanette?" Brittany asked her little sister, a bit embarrassed.

"Long enough to know you need Simon." Jeanette told Brittany.

"Yes Jeanette. I've needed him for so long. My mind has not swayed from him." Brittany said, panting as she finished.

"Well Brittany, remember when you came in on me and Eleanor?" Jeanette asked, knowing Brittany would say yes.

"Yeah I remember." Brittany exclaimed.

"Well, me and Eleanor were also dreaming of him and his penis deep into our vagina's" Jeanette told Brittany, with a smirk smile on her face.

"Woah, and I thought I needed him." Brittany teased.

"Well, me and Eleanor have a plan." Jeanette told Brittany.

"Get your clothes on and meet us in our bedroom." Jeanette told Brittany as she walked out.

 **Normal POV**

Brittany got changed back into her clothes and went upstairs to find both Jeanette and Eleanor near the phone.

"Ok, so what are we gonna do?" Brittany asked her two sisters.

"We're gonna call Simon over for a little study time, if you know what I'm saying." Jeanette blushed as she slowly humped the floor for a few seconds.

The Chipettes called Simon.

"Hello, Simon speaking" Simon said.

"Hello Simon" Jeanette said in a sweet voice.

"Oh hello Jeanette. What's up?" Simon asked.

"Nothing much. Just studying." Jeanette said to Simon.

"Can I be of assistance?" Simon asked her.

"Yes actually, could you come over?" Jeanette asked her boyfriend.

"Yes. I'll be over in a few minutes." Simon said ecstatic.

"Ok, see you then." Jeanette said, hanging up the phone.

"Ok, time to make Simon our lover." Jeanette said in a sexy voice.

"Let's do it" Brittany and Eleanor agreed.

 **Chapter 3 done. There is going to be so much happening very very soon so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and peace.**


	4. Time to get sexy

**The Chipette Diaries**

 **Chapter 4: Time to turn sexy**

 **Hello guys, time for Chapter 4. I know you guys have been waiting for a bit but this chapter should be good. Remember, this is only from what comes up in my mind so I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette or Eleanor. They all belong to Ross Bagdarsarian and Bagdarsarian Productions**

 **Normal POV**

Simon arrived and knocked on the door.

"He's here. You girls ready with the rope?" Jeanette asked her sisters.

"Yep, we're all ready. Go answer the door." Jeanette's sisters told her.

Jeanette went downstairs to go answer the door. When she opened it, she saw her boyfriend Simon, in his dark blue hoodie and blue shorts.

"Hello Simon. Come on in" Jeanette told him to come. As soon as Simon stepped past her, Jeanette closed the door and put his hands behind him and covered his eyes.

"Woah Jeanette, what are you doing?" Simon asked Jeanette.

"Don't worry Simon. I'll be careful." Jeanette assured Simon.

"Ok Jeanette. I trust you." Simon told Jeanette.

As soon as Simon said he trusted, Jeanette brought him upstairs to the bedroom where her sisters were ready with thick rope behind the beds. Jeanette walked Simon into the room and laid him down on her bed.

"Can I see now Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Just a minute Simon. Trust me. You'll love this." Jeanette assured him.

"Ok Jeanette. This better be good." Simon said to Jeanette.

As soon as Simon said that, Brittany and Eleanor took his arms and held them thinking they are Jeanette's hands. Brittany and Eleanor went with the rope, around his hands and tied it with a knot.

"Ok Simon. Ready?" Jeanette asked with some conviction.

Simon took a breath and said, "Yep. I am. Show me."

Jeanette removed her hand from Simon's eyes and looked to his left as he saw Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all in their bra's and panties. And he looked up at his hands and saw they were tied up tight. He looked back at the girls and his eyes grew wider as he saw the three Chipettes being sexy around him.

"W-what are you girls doing?" Simon asked, having his penis grow under his hoodie and shorts.

"Well, we all agreed we needed you now. So, we called you, not to study, but to feel how sex feels." His girlfriend exclaimed.

"D-do all you girls want me now?" Simon asked, kinda amazed.

"Yes Simon. We all need you." The three Chipettes said in unity.

"Well, I've been begging for sex from you three actually." Simon showed.

"I was planning on showing you something. It was in my arm but I dropped it when you closed my eyes. Can you girls get it? My hands are tied." Simon asked.

"I'll do it" Eleanor said to them.

Eleanor went downstairs to go get the notepad. She picked it back up to take it back and put it on Jeanette's bedside table.

"Turn to page 10." Simon exclaimed.

The girls turned to page 10 to see a drawing of all three of them. Jeanette was in the doggy style position with Simon smashing the hell out of her vagina. Jeanette was eating out Brittany's vagina and Brittany was eating out Eleanor's vagina.

"Holy shit Simon. That's so dirty that it looks like something I really want to feel." The girls said one over another.

"I'm tied up girls. I can't do much." Simon pointing out the obvious.

"We didn't say we wanted to straight away did we?" The girls said.

"I think the girlfriend should get the weiner." Brittany said.

"I agree sis. Jeanette, you get the blowjob opportunity first." Eleanor agreed with Brittany.

With that, Jeanette stepped up and walked over sexily. Jeanette started to unclasp her bra and very slowly take them off to reveal her little more than average size breasts which made Simon almost drool. Then Jeanette leaned down and showed her butt to Simon.

"Oh my God Jeanette. you making me so hard." Simon said to Jeanette very sexy like.

With Simon so aroused, she made his penis grow to the max length as she took off her panties to be completely naked. Her sisters quickly followed and ran over to Jeanette's side to look at Simon.

The three Chipettes literally tore his hoodie into sections and tore his shorts to reveal an 8 inch penis.

The three Chipettes looked at him and asked in unison, "Did we do that to you?"

"You girls are sexier than I ever thought. I couldn't resist." Simon told them.

"That might not even fit in my mouth." Jeanette examined his penis.

"We'll try if you do Jean." Brittany said.

"Ok ok. I'll try." Jeanette said.

Without hesitation, Jeanette knelt down and her two sisters went around to his balls. Jeanette took his erection in her hands, opened her mouth and inserted his penis in her mouth while her sisters started to lick Simon's balls.

 **Simon's POV**

I started to moan very loudly as I felt a coarse of pleasure rush through my body.

"Oh this is better than I ever imagined." I said.

Jeanette dove in deeper and deeper as I moaned harder and harder.

"Oh yes girls. Your so amazing." I almost screamed.

Then when I thought Jeanette couldn't get any lower, she put my whole penis, all 8 inches, in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down at the bottom of my penis as I screamed.

"Ohhhh, I'mmmm gonnnaaaaa….. Ahhhhhhhh." I screamed as I was one bob away from exploding my load.

Jeanette bobbed again and my penis felt like it exploded. It exploded 10 shots of my white, sticky cum out of my penis.

 **Normal POV**

"That's my good boy." Jeanette told Simon saying he did well.

"Thank you girls. You want a go?" Jeanette asked her sisters.

"Hell yeah. Me first" Explained Brittany.

With that, Brittany did the same as Jeanette making Simon cum in her mouth. Eleanor was the last but she nipped his tip and got him to scream and shoot out 20 squirts and it landed on her boobs and cheek.

"I win" Eleanor saying like she won.

"Now for the fun stuff." Jeanette told her sisters.

 **Well guys. That's Chapter 4. Simon is starting the best night of his life but what do the Chipettes have planned? Well, next chapter reveals all. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment if you liked or disliked and peace**


	5. Time for rules

**The Chipette Diaries**

 **Chapter 5: Time for rules**

 **Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. This is where the lemon scenes really get dirty so viewers be warned. This is now where the girls have something planned. What do you got girls?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette or Eleanor. They all belong to Ross Bagdarsarian and Bagdarsarian Productions**

 **Normal POV**

The three girls gathered around Simon looking deeply at him. After a little staring, Jeanette stepped forward touching his hands.

"Ok Simon. Here's the rules. We are going to push your penis deep in our vagina. We'll make you cum as many times as we want. It'll go me, Eleanor and then Brittany. Your goal is to untie yourself by any means necessary. If you fulfil, you get what your picture says and we'll do that. But you can not reject anything we give. Otherwise, you lose. Got it?" Jeanette asked in real fulfilment.

"Yes. Just a couple questions if I may." Simon asked Jeanette for help.

"What is it?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"Ok, so, can I try to hold myself and turn over the bed and can I ask the other girls to do something too?" Simon asked.

"Yes and yes." Jeanette answered.

"Ok. Brittany and Eleanor, may you grind all over my body? Eleanor, can you get on my leg and Brittany, can you get on my face?" Simon asked the two Chipettes.

"Yes sir" The two Chipettes told Simon.

Without hesitation, Brittany jumped into his face with her vagina, Jeanette jumped on his penis and Eleanor put her vagina onto Simon's right leg. Simon held out his tongue and Brittany started to grind hard on Simon's tongue, Jeanette put his penis deep into her vagina and Eleanor started to grind against Simon's leg.

"Oh my God. He's so perfect." Brittany and Eleanor moaned out.

"He's so huge girls. You don't want to wait. I'll make him cum fast for you two's sake." Jeanette moaned loudly to her sisters.

Now Jeanette started to thrust hard on his penis sending wild energy through him as he tried to struggle out with 3 girls on him.

"Oh my God girls. I don't deserve any of you. You are all soooo ammmaaazziiinnnggg" Simon screamed to his Chipette lovers.

"Ahhhh Gooooddd girls. I'm really close" Jeanette told her sisters.

"I'm really close too. With his tongue being so hot and juicy, it's making me so god damn hot." Brittany told her sisters.

Suddenly, Eleanor grinder harder and harder and came all over Simon's leg.

"Sorry girls, I couldn't help myself." Eleanor moaned.

Jeanette screamed loudly as she started to cum and Simon screamed into Brittany's vagina as all three of them squirt the hot, sticky wetness onto each other.

"Holy shit. That was so intense. He's the best lover." Jeanette told her sisters.

"Time to switch girls." Jeanette told her sisters

With that, Eleanor went to his waist and laid on his penis, Jeanette went up to his face and Brittany went down to his leg. Without any hesitation, all three Chipettes grinded on Simon and Eleanor put the now 9 inch penis of Simon's into her tight vagina.

"Oh yeah Simon. Lickkk mmeeeee haaarrrdddeeeerrr." Jeanette told Simon.

"He's so big and hard" Eleanor told her sisters.

Every Chipette grinded harder and harder and harder till their legs gave out and they all cum against Simon.

With that, they moved off Simon and Simon had just enough energy to muscle out.

The Chipettes looked up and saw that Simon got out.

"Oh shit. He got out" The Chipettes whined a bit

"Girls, I'm out. I think you gave me a promise." Simon told the girls sexily.

"Fine, but you give it to Brittany first. She's the only one who didn't get the penis." Jeanette told him.

With a nod of Simon's head, the girls jumped on the bed. Jeanette laid in the middle of the bed while Eleanor sat on her head with her wet vagina all in her face and Brittany got onto all fours with her head between Jeanette's legs. Lastly, Simon got onto his knees and got right behind Brittany with his tip on the edge of her vagina.

"You girls ready? Simon asked.

The Chipettes nodded and Simon stuck his full erection into Brittany's lovely vagina while Brittany started licking Jeanette's vagina and same for Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Ohhhhhh mmmmmyyyyy ffff." Eleanor screamed.

The other girls moaned loudly as they felt their vagina's being stretched.

*Oh my God. So close. Lick Jeanette. Liiiiccckkkk." Eleanor screamed.

The two Chipettes triangled their legs and got their tongues deeper while Simon stuck his full length in and slapped Brittany's butt. Suddenly, they all screamed and came at the same time. The sweet Chipette squirt flew everywhere over Jeanette's face and Brittany's face. Simon's cum put it super deep in Brittany's vagina. Simon gave a kiss to Brittany.

"Your so amazing Simon." Brittany whimpered to Simon.

"Your so amazing Jeanette" Eleanor whimpered to Jeanette.

"Thank you." Simon and Jeanette said in unison.

"Jeanette, your such a lucky girl. You got him as a sexual boyfriend." the sisters said.

"Same thing tomorrow girls?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh hell yes." Brittany and Eleanor both said.

And everyone went to sleep due to exhaustion.

 **Well guys, that's the story. I hope you guys enjoyed. Leave a review of the story. I hope you enjoyed and peace.**


End file.
